Flight and magic
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are kidnapped and must put down their hatred. Harry/Draco friendship. AU Severus mentor R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else.

Chapter 1

The black headed boy stood silently staring at his large blonde cousin and his even larger uncle. The two blondes were glaring at the small twelve-year-old. The boy's bony aunt sat stiffly in the passenger seat of the car with her eyes focused forward.

"Get in the car, _Harry_" the boy's uncle snapped. He practically spat the last word.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" said Harry as he quickly climbed into the vehicle followed by his cousin. As soon as the boys were in the car, Vernon climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. Without a word, the four headed back home.

Knowing any conversation would not involve him; Harry looked toward the window and saw his own frightened reflection. Emerald green eyes watched from behind a fringe that hid his forehead. One hand reached up and brushed gently against the lightening bolt scar. Harry sighed softly before he covered the scar with the fringe once more and went back to staring into an ever darkening field. For a second he thought he saw a black flutter but it was gone too quickly to be sure.

Harry slowly closed his eyes and placed his forehead on the glass, considering telling his only living relatives he had almost died several times. But listening to them grumble because he had lived was not what he needed. So instead he allowed the memories of the last year flow.

_The sight of Mrs. Norris hanging from her tail with words of blood near-by, using Polyjuice potion to look like Crabbe and Goyle, the diary that would prove be destructive. His best friend Hermione laying petrified in the hospital wing, running from Aragog's large spider family and finally when he stood in the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny lay unmoving at his feet, the Basilisk was moving in for the kill and there stood Tom Riddle the cause of all of the problems. _

Harry slowly opened his eyes and wiped away tears. Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, was the very reason Harry was riding with his aunt and uncle. For Harry was no just an ordinary twelve-year-old. He was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and he was the bane of Voldemort's existence. When Harry was barely a year old, Voldemort destroyed both James and Lily Potter, leaving Harry orphaned. But when Voldemort attacked young Harry, the curse rebounded upon Voldemort himself destroying his mortal body. Harry was then placed in the care of his aunt and uncle, far from his own kind for Harry Potter is a wizard, currently a wizard-in-training. He had just finished his second year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But everything was about to change.

Vernon Dursley glanced in the rear-view mirror and finally spoke as they pulled into the driveway of number four Privet Drive.

"Dudley, I want you to go inside and go to your room. I have to talk to the freak. Boy," here he turned his piggy eyes on Harry. "You will stand in the living room with your things and wait for me. Both of you go."

Dudley grinned over his fat shoulder at his cousin. Quickly he reached over and slammed his arm against Harry, shoving him backward against the far door. Harry gave a grunt of pain but said nothing, the pain was nothing new.

Tired of his game, Dudley climbed out of the car and sauntered toward the house reminding Harry forcefully of his school nemeses Draco Malfoy. Shaking his head to clear it, Harry climbed out of the car and promptly had his ear pulled by Vernon Dursley.

"Were you just shaking your head at Dudley, boy?"

"No, Uncle Vernon! My ears were ringing."

Vernon nodded and slapped Harry upside the head, giving his ears another reason to ring.

"Don't yell at me. Take your things in the house, quick before the neighbors see!"

Harry moved quickly toward the trunk of the car and gathered his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage out of the back seat. The snowy white owl clicked her beak before turning her amber eyes on Vernon.

"I know Hedwig" Harry whispered. "But it is just for a little while. Soon we will be back at school."

Hedwig clicked her beak lightly before she settled on her perch. Seeing that his familiar had settled down, Harry moving as fast as he could drug his trunk to the house door. But Harry wasn't fast enough to miss his Aunt Petunia's words.

"Don't kill him Vernon."

Harry forced his emotions to calm as he continued inside the house and placed his trunk in the middle of the living room. He quickly ran through all the spells he knew and realized to his horror that he knew no spell that could protect him.

'_I can protect myself against evil dark lords bent on destruction. I can even defeat Basilisk and young dark lords bent on resurrection. But when a MUGGLE attacks bent on my life, I'm powerless._'

Harry could feel the rage build up but he quickly pushed the emotion back down. Here he was not Harry Potter Gryffindor golden boy, savior of the wizard world. Here he was simply freak, a useless unwanted burden whose aunt took in out of the kindness of her heart. Harry dropped her head to his chest and closed his eyes forcing back tears.

Vernon Dursley stomped in the living room ready to yell at the boy. The child had obviously forgotten his place and had to be retaught. The sight before him when he walked into the living room caused his words to die in his throat. The boy stood in the middle of the room with his head lowered causing his black hair to fall into the tanned face. Deep emerald eyes sparkled with unshed tears as his hands fell to his sides.

Vernon continued to stare at the boy before he remembered another time when the boy stood just that. So many years ago, when the boy was still to young to be useful

_The four-year-old boy stumbled forward weakly clutching his stomach. His porcelain skin was even paler as he heaved. Dark emerald green eyes spilled his tears as he stood weakly in the living room. His head dropped down and he wept lightly as his arms fell to his sides. He knew he was in trouble for the mess he had made across the living room._

Vernon moved his eyes up and down his nephew. A slow smile edged its way across his fat face.

"Freak" he snapped. Instantly Harry's head jerked up and he focused on the evil smile his uncle wore.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

"We have allowed you to attend that-that school" Vernon sneered. "For two years now. We will no longer allow this. We will squash this freakiness out of you yet. My only regret is allowing this training to happen to begin with."

Harry paled causing his skin to go almost white. Vernon smirked watching the terror that raced across his nephew's face. Just a few weeks in the cupboard would bring the porcelain quality back to the boy's skin.

"There is a way, freak. A way for us to allow you to return to the freak school." There was a hopeful look in Harry's eyes before Vernon continued speaking, "You will everything we tell you to. You will remain in your cupboard until I come and get you. And don't even think of threatening us with your freakiness. We have been too good to you. Treating you like an actual member of the family. But no more freak. We will rid you of your freakiness. Until then you are not allowed to speak, look at or interact with any of my family without permission. Have I made myself clear?"

Harry nodded without looking up; this was a worse situation than before. At least before he started school he was allowed to look up to make sure they-.

Pow! Harry flew to the ground from Vernon's meaty right hand. He gave a yelp of pain and made to curl up against himself.

"Don't make a sound, boy!" Vernon yelled then he continued the assault.

Harry was drug to his feet and blows rained down upon his face and chest. One heavy blow slammed against his nose breaking his nose and glasses, shattering glass down Harry's face. He fell to the ground, his body no longer able to stand and soon kicks were slamming against him, one cracking his pelvis bone causing him to scream in pain.

"Don't make a sound!" Vernon screamed as he slammed his foot down hard on Harry's ribs. A sickening crunch could be heard before Harry started coughing up blood. Instantly Vernon pulled away from the bloody twelve-year-old.

"Go to your cupboard, boy."

In a haze of pain, Harry began a slow drag across the floor, moving by memory and coughing up blood every other breath. Finally he reached the door of his cupboard and Vernon opened the door before throwing Hedwig and Harry's trunk inside.

"Keep that bird quiet."

Harry drug himself forward and pulled himself up on his bed. Vernon slammed the door and from the locking sounds, Harry knew he was going to be in there a while. So, while his magic worked to fix most of the damage, he slept.

An: Well what do you think? Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Harry Potter and defiantly not the Malfoys.

AN: I know the chapters are weird sorry. Sorry for the delay. AU OOCness galore.

Chapter 2

The twelve-year-old boy stood silently waiting upon the platform of 9 ¾. His younger arch-rival Harry Potter had already left and now Draco Malfoy stood behind in a pillar waiting. Quick, half glances toward a mirror showed him his pale skin, his perfectly trimmed white hair and frightened gray eyes.

Wait…frightened? He glanced sideways quickly then pulled up his cold, indifferent mask.

'Malfoys are never frightened' he reminded himself. 'Besides, Father will come get me eventually.'

Draco silently thought back to the end of his first year of Hogwarts. It was well into the night before Lucius Malfoy had come to retrieve his son. Draco had hid behind a pillar when an old squib appeared and began to clean the platform. The old man hadn't seen Draco the first time so now Draco was standing hiding behind the same pillar. No point in letting others know he was alone and probably stuck there for a few more hours.

The sound of footsteps caused him to jerk out of his musings and peek out around the pillar. Standing in front of his hiding place was his best friend and fellow Slytherin, Blaize Zambini. Jet-black eyes watched Draco from the dark face. Blaize has his green and silver scarf wrapped around his neck. Draco motioned his friend forward and the two hid behind the pillar.

"Damn Griffendors" Draco murmured. He didn't have to ask how his friend received his wounds. The Griffendors were the sworn enemies of Slytherins and the two houses were usually fighting with each other. Rarely did one of the parties walk away unscratched. Draco quickly pulled a healing potion from his pocket and handed it to Blaize.

Blaize silently downed the offered potion then gave his friend a smile. "Thanks Dray" he croaked.

Draco simply nodded. Usually the Slytherins were a mess when they returned from their summer breaks so their Head of House, Severus Snape, Potion's Master of Hogwarts, always sent his snakes home with a few bottles of healing potion.

Blaize gently removed his scarf and tucked it away in his robes. Draco didn't look over at his friend's wound and Blaize didn't say a thing about it, the two merely leaned against the wall silently waiting. After knowing each other since they were babies, they were comfortable in their silence.

They had stood together for half an hour when a towering black man stormed his way onto the platform. His dark chocolate eyes darted quickly around, the only evidence of his true emotions.

"See you soon Blaize" Draco whispered.

"See you" Blaize murmured. He quickly walked toward his father just as the man started yelling.

"Blaize! Blaize Zambini! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Father."

Marcus Zambini instantly swerved around and cuffed his son upside the head before lifting the boy's head to examine the wound at his neck.

"I've been looking for you for over an hour. Where were you? What did you do to your neck?"

Before Blaize could give an answer, the two Zambini's were gone. Draco couldn't help but laugh lightly. The father of most of the Zambini clan never received an answer when he first asked a question. He allowed the one he questioned to believe that they wouldn't have to answer. To let their guard down so when he turned those sharp eyes on them again and demanded his answer, they would answer in full. Draco had been under that silent gaze many times in his young life and he didn't envy Blaize having to deal it later.

Finally he heard it, the steady sound of footsteps intermixed with the occasional click of the walking stick. The combination could mean only one thing; his father had come for him.

Lucius Malfoy was the exact same coloring as his heir; the only difference between the two of them was height and hair length. Lucius' pure white hair reached his shoulders and his cold calculating gray eyes were watching silently. His jet-black wizard robes were immaculate, not a wrinkle or piece of lint in sight. He was the perfect vision of a Malfoy; people would scurry from before him. The cold gray eyes locked onto Draco's mercury ones. Lucius held out one arm as he watched his son.

"Come Draco."

Draco instantly moved away from the pillar and moved with ease and grace toward his father. Years of practice had Draco nearly perfect in the Malfoy ways but even after years it hurt when he father acted aloof even though there was no one around.

Lucius took his son's arm but didn't speak as he Apparated away from platform 9 ¾. The feeling of being squeezed through a tube was nothing new to either of them and they landed lightly on the gravel before a silver carriage. Instantly the driver jumped down from his bench and opened the carriage door, his blue eyes were watching their every move.

Both Lucius and Draco ignored the sliver-clad driver and silently climbed into the carriage. The instant the door was closed behind them Lucius drew his wand and flicked it. When nothing around them changed he nodded and settled his weight on one of the two benches. Draco settled his weight on the opposite bench and glazed out the window. The dark trees moved past quickly, allowing only slight glimpse of the magical creatures beyond.

"That Potter brat succeeded in foiling my plans. Keeping the Dark Lord down again."

The tone was cold, soft. Draco barely stopped his flinch. Malfoys didn't flinch, they didn't yell either.

"You did nothing to stop that brat from succeeding. Nothing. You could have kept the brat from stopping the plans. You could have helped return our lord to power."

For a moment Draco tuned out his father's hateful words. Cold anger rose into his being. Voldemort was not his lord! Just because his life had been pledged before he was even born didn't make Voldemort his lord. Draco barely heard the venomous growl about Dobby's freedom. Draco ignored the whine in the back of his mind and the small voice that said 'well no more chocolate and late night talks.'

"Draconis."

Draco instantly looked over at his father. Rarely did Lucius call him by his first name.

"Father?"

Lucius simply held out one of his arms and Draco excitedly climbed onto his father's knee and allowed himself to be held. These were the moments he loved the most, when no one else was around and his father simply held him.

"Draconis, you are my son. Only mine. When the Dark Lord does return, I will not let him hurt you. You are only mine; I won't let anyone hurt you."

Draco shifted slightly and rested his head against his father's shoulder.

"Soon I won't be able to hold you like this Draconis."

"Then I'll just enjoy it while I can."

In silence the two continued the miles toward Malfoy Manor each lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Flight and Magic Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up.

Harry Potter woke slowly, wandering at the hard bed. 'Must have rolled off the bed' Harry thought to himself. 'The beds in Hogwarts aren't this hard.'

It was when Harry realized that he couldn't move that he remembered where he was. Slowly he forced open an eye and quickly shut it as glass crunched deeper into his skin. He held in a whimper as he laid there beneath the stairs. Pain racked his body but he was no stranger to pain. Pain had been the only constant in his life for years. Harry lay there silently with his eyes still closed. Sleep crept along the edges of his mind and soon he was resting once more.

Harry dreamed.

_Harry was standing in a large white room. He looked around and soon saw a small black-headed little boy tucked into a corner. Harry uncertainly moved toward the small child who had his knees tucked tightly against her chin. Frightened hazel eyes watched Harry as he stepped closer._

"_I'm sorry sir" the child whispered. "I didn't mean to make any noise. I'm sorry."_

_Harry felt a pain in his heart for the small boy across from him and he knelt in front of the child. "It is alright child. I won't hurt you."_

_The small child stared at Harry for a long moment before he slightly tilted his head and quietly spoke. "Do-do you have a name, sir?"_

_Harry blinked at the child's question that seemed so innocent but the terror in the child's eyes proved other wise. Harry smiled slightly trying to ease the child's fear. "Yes, I have a name. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. What is your name?" _

_The child's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. The terror there had increased tenfold. "I-I don't ha-have a na-name, sir. I am not worthy." _

_Harry closed his eyes as he was forcefully reminded of Dobby. "Of course you deserve a name little one. Who told you such a lie?"_

_The little boy's eyes widened further at Harry's words. He tilted his head to the side as if to judge if he could trust this older person. Seemingly deciding Harry was indeed trustworthy and shyly started talking. "The-the-the la-lady Harry. The- the lady that took me in. My momma died when she had me. The lady said I killed my momma so I didn't deserve a name."_

_Harry moved closer to the small child and held out his arms. Instantly the child was hugging Harry tightly. Harry gently ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair. _

"_You deserve a name little one. Everyone deserves a name. Would you like me to think of a name for you?"_

_The little boy drew away from Harry's chest and gave the older boy a look of awe. Tears welled up in the dark hazel eyes and the small child nodded slowly. Harry smiled for the child and gently drew the boy to his chest once more. The child buried his face against Harry's chest and quietly sniffled._

"_It's alright little one. Come on; let's think of a name for you."_

_Harry lifted his head and looked around the bright white room they were in. A frown tugged on his lips, he had never seen a place like this before, there were no walls, seemingly no ending and no beginning. "Little one" he finally asked. "Do you know where we are?"_

_The smaller boy slowly drew away from Harry. His hazel eyes sought out Harry's emerald ones. The small boy gave Harry a serious look. _

"_This is the place of your dreams and emotions. Try it, get angry."_

_Harry closed his eyes and thought of the little boy that clung to him so tightly. Anger welled up in his spirit as he thought about the lady that dared to hurt such an innocent boy. _

"_See Harry."_

_The soft voice caused Harry to slowly open his eyes and was surprised to see that the once white expanse was a small dark red place with sharp spikes protruding from the walls facing the two boys. Fear filled Harry and the color changed to a smoky gray and the spikes edged away._

"_Your dreams show here as well. Think of something, try it."_

_Harry smiled at the excited youngster then settled comfortably on the ground with the child in his lap._

"_Okay my little __Sogno__. I will think of something."_

_The smaller child lifted his head and stared in awe up at Harry. "Is that my name? __Sogno__?"_

"_It is if you want it to be."_

_Sogno__ nodded happily then snuggled against Harry's chest and listened to the heart beat as Harry slowly closed his eyes and began to concentrate._

_AN: Alright, we have left Draco to his own devices for far too long. Time to go check on him. 761 words without the arthours notes. So be happy!_


End file.
